


The Family Business

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e03 Dead in the Water, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: In the wake of Dean's revelations about the night their mother died, Sam wonders what else his brother is hiding from him.





	The Family Business

As they drove away from the Barrs, Sam wondered just what else his brother wasn’t telling him about the night their mother died. The fact that Dean see it happen horrified him to his core. That night had clearly traumatized his older brother so Sam refused to bring it up before Dean did - and that rarely happened. He had seen a whole new side of his brother when he interacted with Lucas, and he was reeling as a result. “Where we heading next?”

Dean shrugged. “No fucking clue.”

Sam laughed. This was his life now and he had to accept it because of the family business. “Got it.”

“Why don’t you sleep?” Dean suggested even though he knew Sam was headed for more nightmares that way. He needed the rest, however, especially since they needed to be awake and alert during hunts.

Sam really didn’t want to but he was pretty exhausted. “Maybe,” he murmured before closing his eyes, desperately hoping he wouldn’t see Jess die again.

Dean hoped the nightmares would stop too but he wasn’t holding his breath. 

Sam couldn’t get his mind off his mother’s death, however, unaware his brother had one more revelation about that night.


End file.
